A conventional electronic cigarette includes a battery rod assembly and an atomizing assembly, and the atomizing assembly is connected with the battery rod assembly at one end and connected with a suction nozzle at the other end. The atomizing assembly is provided with an aerosol passage in communication with the suction nozzle. The battery rod assembly is provided with a battery cartridge, a battery arranged inside the battery cartridge, and an airflow sensor for controlling the battery to supply power to the atomizing assembly. An airflow passage, which is in communication with the aerosol passage and is connected with the outer surface of the battery rod assembly, is formed between the battery cartridge and the battery. Once a suction performed by a user is sensed by the airflow sensor in the battery rod assembly, an electric heating wire assembly of the atomizing assembly is controlled to atomize the cigarette liquid in the atomizing assembly.
From the foregoing, there is no separate aerosol passage in the battery rod assembly. The aerosol generated from the cigarette liquid atomized by the electric heating wire assembly may easily flow into the airflow passage, electronic components inside the battery rod assembly may be immersed by the aerosol, and accordingly, the electronic components are damaged and the service life of the battery rod assembly is affected. In addition, since the suction nozzle of the conventional electronic cigarette is connected to the atomizing assembly, the cigarette liquid in the atomizing assembly is apt to be inhaled in.